


Blood Fued

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Vampire's Lure [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on days like this, Georg didn't regret his decision to finalize the blood lure. Even on days where it looked like Bill and Tom were about to kill each other. And in the next few days, Georg would realize just how much he didn't want his old life back....</p><p>Direct Sequel to Blood Bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Fued

**Author's Note:**

> I know its been FOREVER since I posted a part of this story, and I'm sorry for the wait. I've gotten wrapped up in other things, but anyways here it is. This is a DIRECT sequel to Blood Bond (which is a direct sequel to Blood Whore, btw), so if you haven't read that, turn around right now or you'll be very confused;)

Watching Bill and Tom was like watching a hurricane and a tornado collide sometimes. Both unstoppable forces, both set on destruction, neither giving in until they had gotten their way. Other times, however, it was just like two partners in a peaceful, synchronized dance. They moved flawlessly together, hardly needing to speak. A simple touch or glance would do.

Georg had spent a short two weeks with the vampire twins and he had come to recognize the signs quite quickly of what kind of day it was going to be with the two of them. A storm day or a dance day, as he had come to think of it. Today, it was a storm day.

Over their breakfast bite, Bill had hissed at Tom, snapping his teeth when Tom tried to go first. It was at these times that Georg liked to step back and perhaps out of the room, but he couldn't in the position he was in. It had all escalated rather quickly, culminating in the destruction of a nearby table and chair. Both had come out of the fight with claw marks on their pale, perfect flesh, all their thick, copious hair mussed, angry color high on their necks and cheeks. Like a couple of girls trying to scratch either other eyes out, Georg had mused, but not made the statement.

It was hard to believe that it had been two weeks. Two fucking weeks. It felt like forever, and it was hard to remember what life had been like before meeting Bill and Tom. A helluva lot less exciting for sure, seeing as how this day was shaping up to be. Georg had gone back to his house a couple of times, talked to his old acquaintances, but it all seemed plain and boring and so unfulfilling. What was the point? They all acted like there was something wrong with him, kept asking him when he was going to come back. Georg would shrug noncommittally. Maybe it would be never.

Even on days like this, Georg didn't regret his decision to finalize the blood lure. Even on days where it looked like Bill and Tom were about to kill each other.

And in the next few days, Georg would realize just how much he didn't want his old life back....

 

~

 

Tom could sense the downward turn of events coming their way, and it had nothing to do with his supernatural vampire skills. Nope, it was just plain, old-fashioned intuition, a foreboding that wouldn't leave him alone. Bill could sense it too, he could tell. They were both on edge, being moody and irritable.

It had something to do with the blood whore. Tom had never seen Bill attach himself so fully to someone other than himself, and maybe it was just a little bit of jealously, but Tom knew. They had only had him for two weeks and already, the other foot was about to drop. And drop hard. Bill was in adoration of the human, but only bad could come of this, right?

Tom got the message that afternoon and when he looked in on Bill and Georg, they were cuddled together on the bed, Georg asleep, Bill petting him like some kind of damn dog. He was glad, however, that Bill was otherwise occupied, because he knew that all his apprehension was about to come to a head, for the message he had received had come from none other than Chantelle Paige, the one and only. Or rather the Chantelle he had fucked for one night and one night only.

The Red Night Club was in town, a few miles away from little Magdeburg. Tom and Bill had chosen Magdeburg because it was inconspicuous and quiet. They could live and feed in peace. Chantelle, however, was a city vampire, who loved the rush and buzz of the city with so many delectable humans around. Tom only went into town when he was in need of fresh blood. He hadn't been there in a while and he didn't like to admit but it was because Georg was satisfying him quite well.

Now, he was summoned to the city for a far different reason.

He left Bill in bed with Georg and hurried at a quick pace down the stairs to find Natalie. He found her in the kitchen, eating human food and reading a magazine.

“Accompany me, will you?” He said as he went to the door.

“To the Red Night?” She asked, sliding off a stool. She had first informed him of the message and she had most likely been waiting for his reaction.

“Yes. I don't want to be in a conversation alone with that bitch.” Tom said frankly. Chantelle had a way of twisting things around and Tom needed a witness to make sure this didn't get back to the Council, too blown out of proportion. Whatever her problem was this time.

They took the car for sake of Natalie's lack of vampire speed, but arrived at the club in fair amount of time. It was night now and Tom was thankful for the lack of sunlight. It would've been a real headache on top of everything else.

They approached the front door and the bouncer eyed them up before opening the door. “She's waiting in the lounge.” He informed Tom who grunted a response.

Natalie followed, but he could feel her uneasiness, bordering on the edge of fear. She reached up and held onto his arm, her fingers gripping his bicep. He wanted to give her a calming spell, but decided against it. Her head needed to be clear for this and calming spells usually sent humans into a dreamy trance.

They were led to the lounge and Tom stepped up to the doorway, bracing himself for whatever came from within. He was not prepared, however, for the sight that met his eyes.

Chantelle was lounging on a red, velvet chaise, wearing a tight, lowcut, black dressed. She was stunning as usual, but it was the man seated at her feet that caught Tom's attention – Klaas.

Tom stopped in the doorway, stunned into silence for a moment before rage swelled within him. “You little, fucking bastard.” Tom growled, starting forward. He could feel his teeth itching against his gums and he knew his eyes had to be as red as the couch that Chantelle was seated on.

“Tom,” Natalie's voice was soft in his ear, but he couldn't hear it over the roaring of enraged blood in his ears.

“Fucking little cunt.” He swore. “You are the bitch who stole our whore?” He demanded, turning blazing eyes on Chantelle.

Chantelle smirked from the couch, leisurely twirling a blonde lock around one finger while the other hand stroked over Klaas's head. He smiled dreamily and Tom's teeth snapped out. He was across the room in and instant, going for the human. Chantelle blocked him, speeding off the couch and shoving him, hard. Her hands slammed into his chest, sending him flying backwards. He felt his ass hit floor and it made the wrath burn through him that much hotter.

“Don't lay a hand on him, Kaulitz Maior!” She snarled, showing her own teeth. She called him by his formal name, his ranking in the vampire House Kaulitz, and it was then that Tom knew he was in deep shit. If she was ready to start flinging vampire formalities, this had to be an issue that the Council would not take lightly.

Tom rose from the ground, still growling. “What the fuck do you want, Chantelle? Other than our blood whore?”

“This is exactly about your whore.” She said, spitting out the words with disgust. “The one you have in your possession now.”

Tom surged forward. “How do you know about him?” He demanded, a sudden tide of protectiveness welling in his chest.

“Your replacement.” She stated, but she was smirking. Tom felt his stomach drop and he didn't want to sound desperate as he asked, “What about him?”

“What does the Code say about casting a blood lure while the human is under duress?”  
Tom swallowed hard. _Fuck._  
“You can't prove that.” He stated. 

“Can I though?” She demured, before turning to Klaas, “Klaas, my dear, tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Tom demanded, turning his eyes to the little fucker.

Klaas cowered behind Chantelle's shoulder, the coward, saying in quiet voice, “Georg came here a couple of weeks ago. Right when the blood lure was going into effect. He told me he didn't want to complete the lure. He wanted to know how to get out of it and I told him he had to do it or die.”

Tom groaned, turning away and covering his face with his hand. He didn't want to be responsible for any part of this debacle, although he knew he was, at least partially. When Georg had shown up at their door saying that “Klass had sent him” they hadn't looked any further. Despite the fact that Georg had been less than cooperative on their first feeding, Bill had cast the lure. The stupid boy had always been too impulsive, too driven by his desires and lusts. He had done so without telling Tom and by the time that Georg had shown up at their door again, it had been too late. The choices had been to let Georg die and risk Bill's wrath or complete the lure and save Georg and  _himself_ . Now, he was in deeper than he had ever thought he would be. The fact that Chantelle was the one who had taken Klaas from them was simply throwing salt on the wound.

Tom turned back to Chantelle, not ready to give up this fight. “Its Georg's word against Klaas's and if the Council doesn't have solid proof, they won't give you the time of day.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “Maybe not.”

“You're not going to take him.” Tom vowed, a steely resolve filling his chest. He would not let her spirit away another one. He would not let her take Georg from Bill or from him.

“We'll see.” She smirked at him and he resisted the urge to fly at her again. Instead, he spun around and grabbed Natalie's arm.

“Let's go.” He muttered and she followed quickly.

“I'll see you at the Council.” Chantelle called after him with a laugh.

“Fucking bitch.” Tom muttered. He let go of Natalie's arm before he accidentally crushed the fragile, human bones and stormed out of the club with her close on his heels. They returned to the car and Tom slid inside, slowing down for the first time since leaving the house. He sank back into the seat and stared off into the distance for a moment before starting the engine.

It had been hard taking the news. It was going to be even harder telling Bill.

 

~

 

“She _what_??!!” Bill's shriek was high enough to shatter glass. His beautiful, pale flesh was flushed red, his eyes blazing the same fiery color.

“She fucking took our blood whore, Bill.” Tom snapped. “She took him and then you cast the lure when Georg was 'under duress', you idiot!” He blurred across the room to where Bill was pacing and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, “You fucking got us into this and now you're gonna have to get us back out.”

“What?!” Bill screeched once more, his teeth extending in a quick, slick motion. He snarled and snapped, before spitting out, “You were the one who fucked that bitch! She's doing this for revenge!”

“Oh, no!” Tom denied, “You are _not_ turning this back on me!”  
“Get off me!” Bill hissed, venomously, shoving him back. Tom stumbled a few feet, before catching himself.

“It doesn't matter now.” He threw up his hands. “She's taking us before the Council, and they're going to take him.” He stabbed a finger towards Georg's room where he was resting after the feed.

“God, this is just about our leaving Hamburg.” Bill fumed, marching away.

“Don't bring that up.” Tom sighed.

“That's why she wanted you in first place.” Bill went on, as if he hadn't heard Tom.

“Bill,” Tom warned.

“And you fucking let her!” Bill snapped, turning to face him with burning eyes. “You were just fucking asking for, banging and dumping her like that.”

“Shut the hell up!” Tom growled.

“And now that I have something I really want,” Bill continued, gaining momentum as his tirade developed, “Now, you have to fucking ruin it because you wanted some fucking pussy!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Tom growled. He sped across the room, slamming Bill up against the wall. He heard a crunch, and knew they'd probably put another crack in the wall, but he didn't care. He gave Bill another shove, crushing the smaller vampire into the wall.

Bill hissed and snapped like an enraged cat, pushing back against him. There was a wild light in his eyes as he drove Tom back towards the bed.

“You want some fucking cunt?” He screamed, shoving Tom down on the bed. Tom tried to push himself up, but Bill leapt onto the bed, stomping his foot down right on Tom's chest and pinning him there.

“Get off!” Tom demanding, grasping at Bill's boot and trying to push him back.

“You want some pussy?” Bill demanded once more, leaning down to sneer in Tom's face. “How about I give you some dick, huh?”  
“No!” Tom writhed under Bill's foot, attempting to break loose, but when Bill got angry, there was no match for his strength. All of Tom's fighting and struggling meant shit when Bill got his mind set on giving it to him, and giving it good.

“You want some dick?” Bill demanded in a sickly sweet tone. “Huh, Tomi? Does Tomi want some dick?”

“Shut the hell up!” Tom growled, panting and red-faced now. Bill was seriously not doing this right now, not when Chantelle was planning on bringing them before the Council. But he was, and it was fucking ludicrous. He was just trying to bring his anger out on Tom, and he actually had a point – but only a tiny, very small point.

Bill blurred into motion above him, his foot moving from Tom's chest. A second later, his hands were on him, flipping him over and planting a hand down between his shoulder blades. Tom still struggled even as Bill got between his thighs and ripped his pants down, shredding the fabric to pieces. Tiny particles of cotton and jean floated through the air as Bill destroyed his boxers next, leaving him naked from the waist down.

Tom panted and tore at the sheets, but his head was lowered now, his body throbbing with an overload of sensations. He was hard, goddamnit, and he didn't want to be, but he was.

Bill didn't say another word and Tom glanced over to watch the lubricant bottle rising from the side table. Bill's power of telekinesis had been something that Tom had never quiet been able to master. He was sure that Bill was using it now, just to rub it in his face on top of everything else.

The lube shot past his head and into Bill's waiting hand where the cap was opened. Bill's long finger, drenched in the slick, cool liquid pressed between his ass cheeks and Tom bucked only to be slammed back down. Bill's fingers rubbed hard and quick against his hole, and Tom lowered his head, remembering that the last time they had engaged in sexual activities together, Tom had not given Bill a second of prep. He should at least be grateful for that.

He bit his lower lip and tried not to moan to loudly as Bill worked first one finger in and then a second in quick succession, giving him a few quick pumps of his hand. Tom tried to relax, knowing that it would only hurt worse if he stayed tense when Bill finally did shove into him. He wasn't going to be kind forever.

Bill scissored his fingers, stretching Tom open as far as he would with what little relaxation he could manage and pushed a third finger in. The three of them slammed down hard and suddenly into his hole and Tom arched against the bed, groaning and crying out.

“Bill, fuck, goddamnit!”

“That could be my cock right now, you big baby.” Bill returned. “Shut up and take it.”

Tom growled into the sheets and was rewarded by Bill removing his hand.

“Bill!” Tom pounded his fists into the sheets, but Bill was already pressing his lubed up cock against his entrance, pushing forward.

“Fuck!” Tom burst out as Bill shifted into him, stretching him in an aching, almost painful way. In the next second, however, pleasure stampeded his senses as Bill began to rock into him.

“You like it, huh?” Bill demanded, his hips snapping forward against Tom's ass.

“Nrrrgg...” Tom nearly growled. He really didn't want to be in the position but he could hardly fight with the way Bill was fucking into him.

“Come here.” Bill whispered after a few more pumps and Tom felt his mouth against his shoulder, his nose nuzzling his neck.

“Bill...” His voice turned into a whine as he heard Bill's teeth extend with a slick sound. “Fuck, God.. don't...” His skin was already itching for the bite, however, his blood singing with with a hunger he couldn't deny. He needed them to be one like he needed fucking blood to survive and he found himself tilting his head to the side, leaving the expanse of his carotid bare to Bill's mouth.

Bill's teeth sank into his skin with a painful, pleasurable sting and Tom closed his eyes as they sank together into a feeding bliss. Bill hips were still rocking against him, lazy thrusts that were slow and drawn out to the maximum of pleasure. He went deep each time, his cock piercing Tom to his core. His hips would rest there, pulsing for a few moments before he would pull out, only to sink back in just as slowly.

Tom's mind swam with Bill, and Bill alone. He couldn't feel the bedsheets under him anymore, or smell the air in the room. He couldn't hear the ticking of the clock or the sound the bedsprings squeaking in soft rhythm with their sex. All he could feel was Bill. Bill around him, Bill inside him, Bill everywhere. They were nestled in a cocoon together, experiencing a kind of bond that Tom hardly ever let happen.

Bill fucking him was almost secondary to him feeding from him, and Tom wanted to bite back, to connect them fully. He whine, turning his head.

“Bill..” He rasped, “Want.. I need...”  
Bill's teeth drew back from his neck, his full lips wet and red with blood. He pulled out of Tom and Tom sank onto his back, staring up at Bill with hazy eyes. Bill smiled in return, stroking his face as he eased back between his legs. His cock slipped in easily, Tom's muscles being slack and completely relaxed now. They tangled together in each other's arms and Tom connected his mouth to Bill's slim, but lean shoulder as Bill took his neck again.

Bill hips circled leisurely, the pace of their lovemaking so slow that they were barely moving.

When they drank each other's blood, however, the pleasure between them felt so great that Tom could hardly bear. He was in Bill's head now, their blood mixing and intermingling as they drank directly from one another. It was almost like he could hear Bill's thoughts, and Bill could hear his.

He didn't know how long they rocked together in bliss for, but eventually, he began to shiver against Bill, coming weakly and almost silently.

When he rose from his haze of pleasure and feeding, Bill was panting and moaning softly, his hips working in frantic little circles as he released. He sank down against Tom's chest, and they were a mess of sweat, blood, and cum.

They lay together for a while like that before Tom sensed another presence in the room. He lifted his head and saw Georg standing in the doorway. He had just risen from his sleeping and his hair was mussed, his eyes still heavy with sleep. He was smiling a little though as he watched them.

“Georg.” Bill said, lifting his head. He was smiled back at the human. “Come lay with us.”

Tom gave a disgruntled sound at their time together being interrupted, but when Georg stripped down and snuggled his own warm naked body in next to them, Tom immediately relaxed with Bill's head on his chest and Georg under his arm. He rubbed his hand over the soft, warm flesh of Georg's shoulder and ran his fingers through Bill's hair.

“Do you like being with us?” Bill asked softly, looking across Tom's chest as Georg.

“Yes,” Georg said, seeming hesitant and confused by Bill's question. “Why would I not?”

Bill heaved a sigh. “We have a problem, darling.”

“What?” Georg asked, lifting his head.

“Lay back down.” Tom said, pulling Georg's head back against his shoulder. Georg obeyed and Bill reached over to touch his cheek.

“Another vampire, Chantelle Paige, wants to take us before the Council because of you.” He explained.

“Why?” Georg asked, lifing his hand to clasp Bill's. He looked at his two vampire masters with wide, green eyes.

“Tom slept with her.” Bill said in a sweet tone.

Tom smacked him on the back of the head. “That's not why.” He insisted to Georg. “She took Klaas from us and when you came, we believed you to be his replacement.”

“I remember.” Georg said, but shrugged. “But I'm with you now.” He smiled and snuggled closer to Tom. Tom's lips tugged upwards, and he gave Georg's shoulder a pat.

“But do you remember our first time?” Bill asked, sounding a bit worried.

Georg squirmed uncomfortably against Tom's side. “Yeah.” His voice was small and timid.

“That's why she wants to take us before the Council. According to vampire law, a vampire cannot cast the blood lure while a human is under duress.”

“B-but..” Georg blinked. “I'm with you now.”

“We know, darling.” Bill smiled.

“So what's going to happen?” Georg asked.

“We're going to have to ride it out, I suppose.” Tom replied.

“Its going to be hard.” Bill said in a regretful tone. “Especially for you, and I'm sorry for that.”

“Why?” Georg asked. “What will happen?”

“They'll have to take you.” Bill said, gently. “When we get to the Council, they'll take you to the Lord vampire and he will have to drink from you.”

“What?” Georg sounded aghast. “But.. only you and Tom...”

“I know,” Bill stroked his cheek. “But it will only be for a moment and then he will be able to see your memory of our first night.”

“But..” Georg blinked, appearing flustered. Tom drew him tighter to his chest in the only protective gesture he could think and stared at the ceiling, listening to Bill's soft voice explain the whole process.

“But he will also be able to see this.” Bill said, “And that's what we want.”

“How will that help?” Georg asked. “He will see that you broke the vampire Code, and then it will all be over!”

“We're counting on your happiness with us now.” Bill said, pulling him close to lay a kiss on his forehead. “Chantelle simply wants to bring us down, and we're not going to let that happen.”

“Why does she want to do that?” Georg's forehead crinkled under Bill's kiss.

“Because Tom slept with her, darling.” Bill responded.

“That's not completely true.” Tom huffed.

“Yes, but she slept with you because she wanted into House Kaulitz.” Bill said, lifting his head to look at Tom before directing his gaze back at Georg, “She's a greedy little bitch, my dear. You should never trust a beautiful woman such as she.”

“Shut up.” Tom said with annoyance. “We're going to be called before the Council soon and we need to prepare him for the questioning.”

“Questioning?” Georg gulped.

“Yes, the entire Council with question you after the Lord vampire tastes your memories.” Bill told him.

“I don't want to do this.” He whispered, pressing his face against Tom's chest and holding Bill's hand tighter.

“None of us do.” Bill said. “But in these moments, we all must be strong to make it through together.”

They fell silent, and were quiet for a few moments before Georg nudged closer to Bill and the younger twin vampire began to kiss him, showering them over his face and lips. Tom let them roll off his chest with Georg on his back and Bill between his legs. He turned on his side to watch Bill cover their blood whore in an array of beautiful kisses. His heart squeezed painfully, because he had never seen Bill as happy as when Georg was with him, the three of them linked together by that invisible bond. A blood whore had never meant this much to them before, and Tom knew suddenly that he couldn't let Chantelle destroy this.

It was Bill's soft whisper of “I can't lose you” that made Tom slide up behind him, peppering Bill's back with his own kisses, strokes down his sides before one hand moved down between his buttocks.

Bill took the lube from where he had tossed his got some on his fingers before passing it Tom. Georg's legs wrapped around Bill and his heels hooked over Tom's hips, dragging them both closer as Bill began to prep him while Tom got his own fingers into Bill.

Bill leaned down, his face almost pressed into Georg's neck and Tom could see Georg's face, etched with pleasure. His eyes were mostly closed, his full lips parted, his brows drawn in concentration as he slowly opened under Bill's deft fingering.

Bill, himself, however, was still tight around Tom's fingers and Tom knew that he was tense, stressed over what was going to happen in the next few days.

“Bill,” Tom murmured against his twin's neck. “Relax for me.”

Bill panted against Georg's neck and Georg's eyes flickered open as Bill's hand stilled against him.

“Bill,” He murmured, stroking Bill's face and neck. “Its okay.” He whispered and Tom stared in shock as Georg whispered to him and Bill slowly opened around Tom's fingers. When Georg's eyes looked over Tom's shoulder at him, Tom was suddenly hit with the understanding of why Bill loved this human so. His heart surged up into his throat and he was suddenly overcome.

He had to keep Georg, not just for Bill, but also for Georg, for himself, for all of them.

Tom leaned over Bill, his fingers slipping from his twin's body as he replaced it with his manhood. Bill grunted softly and Tom watched Georg's face tense once more as Bill fit his own cock inside him. They sank forward into the first thrust together, all of them pressed against each other in a hot, sweaty mess.

Bill stayed huddled against Georg's chest, his face pressed against his neck and hair. Tom watched Georg's face over Bill's shoulder with growing adoration as he began to thrust into Bill, his body force pushing Bill forward into Georg. The younger twin hardly rocked, and Tom could sense his distress. He drew himself up behind Bill, determined to work for all of them if he had to.

He set a steady pace, using Bill's body language and Georg's facial expressions to know when and how hard he should thrust.

He had never let himself fully enjoy the three of them being together beyond the sexual and feeding nature of it. He had been too jealous over Bill's love for the human, but now, with Chantelle's threats, Tom more ready than ever to defend their bond.

Bill's soft moans, and Georg's louder cries mingled together into a synchronized melody that Tom closed his eyes and listened to as he fucked into Bill, going just a little faster as they all headed closer to orgasm. He joined in, his own quite grunts and groans adding a harmony that had them all singing together in a wonderful bliss.

Bill tightened around him, and hips began to work against Georg back against Tom's cock, signaling his orgasm was close. Tom opened his eyes to gaze down at Georg's expression and saw the human's face twisting up, his full mouth stretching open as he came. Tom shuddered, reaching down to touch his face as his own pleasure broiled over in his stomach. He thrust harder into Bill, releasing with a shout as he felt Bill shudder under him. They spilled out together, completing their triple union.

They all sank down together, with Bill between them this time.

The post orgasmic haze made him realize that they hadn't fed from Georg this time. It was the only time that they had, had sex and not eaten, but Tom realized that this time, there was more to their trysts than eating. It had been the only time so far, but Tom swore at that very moment, that it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
